


Limeade Slushies and Late Night Conversations

by Autumn_falls1



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, dreamnotfound, limeade slushies, meeting irl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_falls1/pseuds/Autumn_falls1
Summary: George is finally visiting Dream in person. After a restless night he finds himself awake at an ungodly hour but Dream is awake too. A proposal to get Limeade slushies leads to a late night drive and emotional confessions. A drive up the coast, an excessive amount of sugar, and a confession of undying love, what more can you expect from Dream and George's first meeting.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome to my first DNF fanfic, I wasn't a huge fan of the Dream team for a while but someone told me to read "Heat Waves" and now what can I say I'm obsessed, I know this isn't the most well written fic ever but in my defense this idea came to me at one in the morning and now its nearly four and I've only written the first chapter. Also can we talk about how good the song "Heat Waves" is too, like this fanfic is in no way based on it but I've had it on repeat almost constantly since I first heard it a couple days ago. Anyways hope you enjoy the beginning of the story. School starts again tomorrow so I can't promise super consistent updates but I'll try my best since I'm passionate about this story.

Dream’s house had no right being that humid. The air conditioning, despite working overtime to keep the house at a suitable temperature, did nothing for the excessive amount of humidity that hung in the air. George stirred in his bed in the guest room, the damp air was not something he was enjoying about this trip. Despite the numerous blankets being kicked to the foot of the bed he was still uncomfortable. The simple black shirt he slept in clung to his skin, a sticky damp adhesive holding the cotton fabric to every inch of his torso. He grumbled to himself turning over again, his brown hair matted down to the side he had been laying on with sweat. But despite the change in position he just couldn’t get comfortable, Florida was nothing like England. 

As he slowly sat up a rush of cool air tickled his spine, the damp material was cooled momentarily by the AC. George decided his best bet was to grab a glass of water from the kitchen, at least ice water would cool him off a bit. Bare feet swung over the edge of the bed and George reached up to smooth his tousled hair. The digital clock on the bedside table gave off a faint red glow that illuminated part of the room, as his eyes adjusted George noticed the time read just after 2 in the morning. He stood up, bare feet colliding with cold wooden floors, and slowly crept towards the bedroom door. 

George had only been at Dream’s house for two days now but he had a pretty good idea of where everything was. Or so he thought he did until he collided with the kitchen counter, over judging the amount of space between the cold granite countertops, and the sleek stainless steel fridge. 

“Fuck,” his voice breathless from the sudden sharp pain in his side, the cold countertop scrapping and digging into the fleshy part of his hip. Slender fingers grabbed onto the edge of the countertop as George attempted to steady himself. His other hand creeping up under the edge of his shirt to rub the injured area.  _ Fuck I hope I wasn’t too loud, I would hate to wake up Clay at this hour,  _ he thought to himself as he continued to massage the afflicted area. The skin already felt a bit raised and warm to the touch, the feeling that often leads to a bruise. 

“George?” Dream’s voice scared George half to death. 

“Sorry If I woke you, just couldn’t sleep,” George grumbled sleepily as he reached up to fix his messy hair. Despite how dark it was in the kitchen he could just barely make out Clay’s face in the darkness, his pale face surrounded by a mess of sandy blonde hair. His tall slender frame was accentuated by a loose green t-shirt and slightly too short pair of dark sweat pants. 

Dream reached up to rub the sleep from his eyes, “it’s fine, are you okay? You sounded like you were in pain,” his usually light voice was gravely with sleep and George's eyes widened. 

“Oh yeah, I’m okay I bumped into the countertop while going to get water,” George once again noticed the dull throb coming from his side. His fingertips reached up to graze the mark. As his slender fingers reached under his shirt reality came crashing back in, George was standing in Dream’s kitchen in a t-shirt and boxers, he felt weirdly exposed despite the fact that the other guys had seen him like this before. It was just always a bit different with Dream. 

“Oh the granite countertops are a bitch, they can really hurt sometimes,” He paused, eyes looking up to meet Georges, “I have some cream in my bathroom that can help with the bruises since I tend to crash into them a lot too.” 

“Oh that’s okay-” George started.

“Georgie it’s fine, wouldn’t want anyone seeing you all banged up and think that I had something to do with it.” Dream cut him off and beckoned towards his room. 

George followed sleepily behind him, “Everyone knows you wouldn’t beat me up Clay,” George said with an eyeroll. 

Dream chuckled deeply, “Beating you up wasn’t the conclusion I had in mind, everyone already has their own ideas of you and I’s relationship as is,” Dream spoke slowly, hands raising to do air quotes around the word relationship. 

George’s face blossomed a brilliant shade of crimson and he stuttered slightly as he followed Dream through the doorway to his bedroom. The room was painted in a light green light that emerged from a nightlight in the corner. Dream gestured towards his bed and reluctantly George sat down on the edge of the bed while the taller man entered his bathroom, and George could hear him rummaging through a drawer. 

“Found it!” Dream called and emerged from the bathroom with a small tube in hand. Harsh lights from the bathroom casted brilliant yellow slices of light across the room, it illuminated Clay brilliantly as he walked towards the bed. His sandy hair glowed as if set on fire and his green eyes were suddenly brought to life. A slight dusting of freckles across his sharp nose was now clearly visible and his pink lips so perfectly glistening in the lights. George took a sharp breath in, he should not be having these kinds of thoughts about his friend, his very straight friend. 

“Georgie? You okay?” Dream’s words called him back to reality and when he came to he noticed the taller man standing over him. He was turning a small tube of cream in his long slender fingers, the muscles of his perfectly sculpted hands pulling taut with each delicate movement. 

“Yeah sorry, just lost in thought I guess,” he reached for the cream from Dream but the other pulled his hand back. George peered up at him in confusion,  _ why wasn’t Dream handing him the cream? _

“Maybe I should do it,” Dream started, eyes darting to the floor, “ I’ll be able to see it better, besides I do stuff like this all the time.” 

George nodded slowly and Dream sank down onto his knees, as their eyes locked George was suddenly very aware of how close Dream was to him. Their faces were a few inches apart and Dream was kneeling in between George’s slightly spread legs. The combination of a low bed and their height difference left them nearly the same height, George could feel the soft breaths coming from Dream as he stared into his eyes. His radiating body heat made Georges skin crawl, but not in an entirely bad way. 

Dream cleared his throat loudly, “So where did you hit it?” he spoke somewhat breathlessly, as if he too was somewhat lost in thought. 

George gestured to his side and Dream reached towards where George pointed, lifting the black shirt that stuck to George's frame. Cold fingertips brushed across George’s side, their touch was light and gentle, feeling where the counter had collided with George’s soft skin. The area was slightly warm to the touch and Dream could feel how the skin was raised in irritation. He traced the area without fully seeing it, feeling his way across George's flawless skin. 

“Hold your shirt up for me?” Dream’s words were hushed, as if he was struggling to decide to say them or not. George complied, fingers grasping for the hem of his shirt and pulling it up to his ribs, the now exposed patch of pale skin was bathed in soft yellow light. His hand brushed Dream’s as he did, a shiver running through him at the unexpected contact. 

“What a shame the counter made such an ugly mark on your pretty skin,” Dream mumbled to himself as he traced the now blossoming purple shape, drawing soothing circles around the area. His eyes widened and met Georges, realizing that he had in fact said that aloud. Dream scoffed, “I mean it’s true you’re very pretty Georgie.” Dream had attempted to cover his very obvious flirtation with a light laugh, the kind that wasn’t all that convincing but eased the tension anyways. 

“Stop messing with me Clay, I’m not really in the mood for your jokes right now,” George put up the front he always did when Dream flirted with him, irritation, but deep down a part of him hoped that maybe Dream wasn’t joking. Just then Dream began rubbing the cold cream into the mark on his otherwise flawless skin, the chilling feeling caught him off guard and he sucked in a sharp breath. Dream’s careful fingers gently spread the liquid over the afflicted area, attempting to help alleviate some of the pain.

Ignoring the last interaction entirely, Dream began to speak, “It will tingle a bit but it usually helps prevent the bruise from becoming too noticeable. Try not to run into any more of my countertops, okay?” Dream flashed a genuine smile at George at the end of his statement, his green eyes seemed brighter than ever.

“Thanks Dream, I’ll try not to,” George moved to stand up but the other man was still slightly in his way. 

“You know I finally got you into my bed,” Dream laughed, “Well onto my bed and all I get is a ‘Thanks Dream’?” Dream said mockingly. He was always the bolder of the two, not afraid to make some comment or joke about their friendship. Not that George didn’t enjoy them despite how he might react in front of friends. Dream was just always a bit more blunt. 

“I think a ‘thanks Dream’ will suffice as I’m still blatantly suffering the awful Florida Humidity for you, it’s hot even when it isn’t hot,” George laughed punching Dream lightly in the arm as he moved to sink back down on the bed. Now that Dream was done helping him with the mark he too sat down on the bed next to George, he was incredibly close, arms were touching and George could hear the rhythmic sound of Dream breathing. The yellow light from the open bathroom door casted intense shadows across Dream’s delicate features, his entire body looked like he had been dipped in golden honey, beautifully illuminated with the warm hues. 

“Well I am happy that you decided to put up with the awful weather to see me,” Dream flashed him a genuine smile, “You really couldn’t sleep though?” He sounded concerned in the second half of his statement, eyes glued to George’s face attentively. 

“No, I just couldn’t get comfortable,” George’s eyes flickered to the floor, he felt bad for keeping Dream up, at this point it had to be nearly 3 in the morning. 

Surprisingly Dream replied two simple words, “Me either.” he reached up to run a hand through his hair, the blonde strands were clearly growing a bit long for his liking and he kept brushing them out of his face from time to time. It also seemed to be a bit of a nervous habit that he had picked up at some point. 

“Would you want to go for a drive?” Dream said after a moment.

“I-right now?” George questioned, Dream nodded slowly, “I would love to Dream, I just need to put on some proper pants first,” and at that they both laughed. Dream’s breath quick as the laughter tumbled from his lips, eyes meeting Georges in a moment of genuine bliss. 

“Good, I wasn’t going to take no for an answer. We can go get limeade slushies,” Dream smiled as he spoke through the laughter and stood up from the bed, extending a hand to George to help him up. 

“What the fuck is a limeade slushie?” George seemed genuinely confused. Their hands connected and Dream pulled the other boy to stand next to him, wrapping an arm around his back he used the other hand to make a grand gesture. 

“Only the best thing ever,” he paused and turned to face George, “Oh Georgie, are you in for a treat,” Dream said excitedly and reached down to ruffle the shorter boy's hair. After a moment he spoke again,

“A limeade slush is the start to all good things.” 

  
  



	2. Sweetness

“Honestly Georgie, how do you not know about limeade slushies? How do you think I survived the Florida heat?” Dream asked with mock exasperation as he slid into the driver's seat of his black car, shaking his head slowly at the shorter man. 

“I don’t know, I guess they just don’t have them where I live,” George cackled slightly, turning his head as he sat down so that he could look at Dream. This late night drive would hopefully push some of the shit that had been on his mind to the backburner. The air was still hot and sticky, as if you were walking through a shower, but it also held a hint of cool breeze now. The trees lining Dream’s driveway swayed ever so slightly and George could hear the sound of some sort of buzzing bug coming from them. Pale moonlight illuminated the sky and it was surprisingly not all that dark outside. 

As Dream turned the key in the ignition he looked over at George in the passenger seat, black joggers had replaced the boxers he was wearing earlier, he had slipped on a pair of white sneakers and his still messy bedhead had been smoothed down more to give a somewhat put together aura. Pale skin was casted in soft white light from the moon, deep shadows settled into his delicate features, his sharp nose appearing perfectly sculpted. Now that the light was lingering on his face, Dream could see how complex the brown of George’s eyes was. Not simple and flat like a piece of chocolate, no his eyes had depth, like a sliver of amber, faint traces of an orangish gold hue circled his pupil and long dark eyelashes casted slivers of darkness across the mesmerizing irises.  _ Soft moonlight was a flattering look on George,  _ Dream thought to himself as he lost himself staring at the other man. 

“Dream? Earth to Clay?” George's soft voice broke Dream out of his daze, he shook his head slightly and rubbed his eyes. “Why were you staring at me like that? Bit creepy Dream,” despite the weight of the words Dream could hear a hint of happiness in them. George’s soft pink lips were painted in a small shy smile and his cheeks were illuminated with the most flattering pinkish tint. 

“Sorry, I was just-” George cut him off mid sentence. 

“Staring at me?” George mused shyly, “ I mean I know I’m beautiful Dreamie, but you practically have love hearts in your eyes.” At this Dream’s gaze snapped down to his lap, ignoring the Brit’s carefully crafted statement. Dream could feel the heat spreading up his neck, a brilliant red blush painted itself across his freckled cheeks. Usually George wasn’t the bold one with this sort of thing so to hear George confidently calling out his actions caught Dream extremely off guard. _ Thank god for the moonlight and its ability to really wash the color out of things _ , was all Dream could think about at the moment. He hoped George didn't notice the effect his words had on Dream. 

“Okay yes, I was staring at you, but only to laugh at how short you are,” Dream deflected with a laugh. “I mean come on Georgie you're only like 5 feet tall!” Dream was actually really laughing now, but when he looked over at George he saw a hint of disappointment held in his eyes.  _ Perhaps George was hoping that I was staring at him for the reason  _ he proposed _ ,  _ Dream shook the thought out of his head, no this was George, his best friend, his straight best friend.

“Oh fuck you Dream, I’m like five foot nine. It’s not my fault you’re practically nine feet tall,” The look in George’s eyes passed and he punched Dream in the arm lightly, giggling slightly. 

“First off, I know you wanna,” he winked then continued, “Second, I know you’re not that short, but you’re cute when you’re mad,” The words slipped out before he could really think about it. Green eyes once again flickering to his lap and away from George’s careful gaze. Instead long slender fingers grasped the steering wheel, and Dream began to pull out of the driveway. A sort of tension hung in the air, not one of discomfort though, instead a warm feeling filled the car, drawing the two together. 

The two drove in silence for the next few minutes, the road was practically empty, four am wasn’t exactly peak traffic time. Neon fast food signs blurred past the moving car, their bright signs were comforting to Dream, colorful shadows casting across his face as he drove. 

Finally Dream spoke, “When I was younger my mom used to take me for a limeade slush after a rough day, we used to go drive down to the water and watch the waves,” he paused, words thick with emotion, “Then she would let me talk about my day and usually it would turn into a pleasant memory.” His mind wandered back to those days, Jeans rolled up to his knees, shoes abandoned in the back of his mom’s car, and his toes curling slightly in the sand. It was a way for Dream to ground himself, to just feel his emotions, a place for comfort. 

“That sounds nice,” George looks over at him, eyes wide, “peaceful.”

“It was, it really was,” Dream muttered under his breath, his foot slowly coming down to rest on the break, slowing the car as they reached a stoplight. Deft fingers flicking out to ignite the turn signal, and as they turned into a small driveway George saw rows of numbered parking spaces, bright menus illuminating each one. Dream pulled into the last spot, Bright fluorescent lights illuminating his sharp features. 

“So the menu is right here, I’m going to get a slush like I said, but they have milkshakes and sodas too,” He paused gesturing to the menu. George's eyes were wide once again, taking everything in. It felt uniquely American, bright lights, crazy concoctions, a sign reading ‘24 hours’, it was almost magical. 

“I’ll get the same thing as you,” he said after a moment, smiling weakly at Dream who was definitely staring at him. He was right of course, Dream had been staring, intently. The look of pure amazement that painted across George’s delicate features was intoxicating. Something so mundane to Dream was clearly entirely new to George, and to watch him experience it for the first time left a tingle in Dream’s chest. 

He nodded slowly, reaching out to press the illuminated red button at the bottom of the menu. A dull static noise played through the speaker and after a few moments an electric pop was followed by the voice of a clearly exhausted young woman. 

“What can I get for y’all?” The woman’s voice inquired. 

“Just two large Limeade Slushies,” Dream spoke calmly, reaching up to brush a strand of blonde hair from his face. 

“Is that it?” The woman checked. 

“Yes ma’am,” Dream replied charismatically. 

“ Okay I’ll have it right out for you,” Then the speaker crackled again and the static was back. 

Dream turned to look at George, “This is literally amazing,” George said breathlessly, still taking the whole situation in, “So they bring the drinks to your car?” George turned in his seat to face Dream fully, eyes locked in concentration. 

“Yeah they let you order through the microphone, then someone comes out on roller skates and brings you your drinks,” Dream gestured to the small building at the center. George still had that utterly amazed look on his face, lips hanging open in a loose ‘o’ shape, too stunned to talk for a moment. 

“And they’re open for 24 hours?” he asked in amazement. 

“Yeah, most things are here actually. It’s nice to be able to grab something at 4 am if you’re up. Is it not like that in England?” Dream had only ever known Florida, the humid air, the lush greenery, and the 24 hour light coming from places like these. Things that seemed so comforting to him had to be a bit confusing to the brit now that he had a chance to think about it. 

“No, we don’t. I’ve never seen anything like this before,” He paused, eyes focused clearly on Dream, “it’s perfect.” 

Their eyes locked, the tense feeling from earlier was suddenly back, this time though it was a bit different, somehow stronger yet less harsh. Dream felt the hairs on his arm stand up, suddenly noticing that George had rested his hand on top of Dream’s. The action clearly missed as he was so focused on the feeling between them. If George knew what he was doing he definitely didn’t show it. Pale fingers had begun absentmindedly tracing soft circles onto the back of Dream’s hand. Despite the lack of words, the moment felt oddly sensual. More than just a touch shared by friends, electricity sparking in every place the two touched. 

The moment was broken by a feminine voice, “Two limeade slushies?” she inquired despite the fact that they were the only car parked in the lot. The two boys sprung apart, a deep red blush blooming on both of their faces. Dream coughed slightly and grabbed his wallet out of the center console. 

“Yes, thank you,” Dream handed the woman a ten dollar bill in exchange for the drinks, waving his hand away to let her keep the change. She must’ve felt some of the tension in the car because she had the audacity to smile, then wink at Dream before turning sharply on her skates and kicking off, skating back towards the building. Dream shook his head slightly at the action, willing his blush to go down before turning to George and handing him one of the two drinks. 

“Here you go, your first limeade slush,” Dream smiled widely, trying to ignore the way their fingertips brushed as he handed him the drink. 

“Thank you,” George said as he took the drink from Dream’s hand, purposefully allowing their fingertips to brush, he watched as an involuntary shudder shook its way through Dream’s slender frame. 

Both of them peeled the paper off of their straws, using careful fingers to push the straw through the hole in the lid of the paper cup. A chill setting into the fingers wrapped around the cups since cold from the drink had already begun to seep into them. Dream watched as George slowly lifted the straw to his mouth, plush pink lips wrapping around the straw and taking a careful sip. George’s eyes lit up the second the liquid hit his tongue, and he took a proper sip this time. Finally pulling the cup away, his tongue darted out to swipe the residual drink off of his bottom lip. 

“This is really really good Clay,” George said after a moment, then took another sip, the sugary liquid was electrifying. 

“Be careful Georgie, you’ll get a brain freeze if you drink it too fast,” Dream warned as he too took a sip of his drink. More than once had Dream drank it too fast and ended up with a killer headache. 

“This is literally amazing, it’s so sweet,” George smiled widely at him, the glint of happiness in his eyes, the neon lights highlighting his tousled hair, and the slightest bit of moisture clung to his plush lips. George's voice interrupted his thought,“ it’s perfect.” 

Dream’s mind floated back to admiring George and only one thought crossed his mind,

_ Nothing could be more perfect than you  _

And  _ holy fuck _ the realization hit him like a truck as he glanced back up at the older boy, he was undoubtably and irrevocably in love with his bestfriend. He was in love with George. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time between updates, I was struggling a bit mentally for a while there but this story has been really strong in the back of my mind so I finally started working on it again. Hopefully the next chapter will be done sometime in the next week but I make no promises. Also the place they go is molded after sonic in my mind so imagine that but like a small town version. Hope you guys liked the chapter. Comments are always appreciated as long as they aren't mean.


End file.
